


Heaven Sent

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wing Kink, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: Sam calls on an angelic reader during a delicate moment
Relationships: Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 33





	Heaven Sent

Heaven Sent

Pairing: Sam + Reader

Author: khorybannefin

Author Gender: Female

Reader Gender: Female

Summary: Reader is an angel and Sam summons her accidentally during a delicate moment.

Warnings: Smut, mutual masturbation, wing kink, profanity, blasphemy

You’d been on Earth much more frequently than had most of your brethren. You couldn’t say you were an expert on humanity. That fell to others. But you were at least knowledgeable about the basics.

Castiel had introduced you to the Winchesters a while ago. You had even helped them in certain situations where divine intervention was needed. You enjoyed working with the hunters. They were professional and treated you with respect. You found that was rare on Earth, where females were considered to be lesser than males. You especially found your interactions with the general populace trying because of the vessel you currently inhabited. She was apparently quite attractive, or so you’d been told. You could draw the attention of men without even trying, however, you did not get respect from them and you had a great deal of trouble fending off their unwanted sexual advances.

Your angelic name was very rarely spoken here on Earth, which is why you were surprised to hear it coming from Sam Winchester. He sounded like he was in pain, so you answered his call. A mere flex of your Grace and you appeared in his room in the place they referred to as “The Bunker”.

The man was undressed, clearly having just finished a shower. His hair was damp and moisture clung to him, highlighting the planes of muscle you could see. You found your vessel responding to him, as you always did. You knew that you were attracted to Sam, and while you knew what to do about it you had been hesitant to initiate such intimacy. Seduction was not in your nature. Thankfully the soul of your vessel was very welcoming and allowed you to learn much of human sexuality. You recognized what he was doing and realized that the pain in his voice as he spoke your name wasn’t actual pain, but the need for release.

You watched, saying nothing, as his tormented body fought to alleviate his need. You could hear his mind and your eyes widened as you observed the fantasy that was currently being enacted in his head in an effort to fascilitate his actions. Surprisingly it was very similar to the situation in which you found yourself. He had prayed for your presence and you had appeared to fulfill his carnal wishes. It was an interesting fantasy and you quickly realized there was no bar to making it a reality. Now that you knew he was sexually attracted to you your inhibitions disappeared.

“Hello, Sam,” you said, low and sultry like in his fantasy. He startled much more than you had thought he would. He covered himself, obviously embarrassed. He looked at you, wide eyed.

“Y/N? What…” he swallowed thickly. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh don’t let me stop you.” You gestured to his lap, which really wasn’t hidden, depite the hastily applied towel. “You prayed for me Sam. I came to help heal your pain.”

“My…what? Pain? I’m not in pain.”

“You are not injured, but you do appear to be in some physical distress. From your thoughts I gather that my touch can help with this.”

You circled around to the front of him and knelt at his feet. You looked up at him as your hand reached under the towel, sliding cool fingers along the heated length of his arousal. He gasped and his eyes fluttered closed. He leaned back, allowing you to reach him more fully. You stroked him slowly, and he moaned.

“Is this better?” You asked, knowing there was mischeif in your eyes. He looked down at you and his eyes had gone dark with want. The thoughts in his head were rough, but endlessly arousing. You felt a rush of wetness between your thighs and looked back at him with your own desire naked in your eyes.

“My God,” he murmured. You took a hint from his fantasy and held his eyes as you removed the towel. He lay stretched bare before you now, and you could see just how painfully erect he was. You rubbed your thumb against the tip and came away with wetness. You licked your thumb, curious, and he groaned.

“God, you’re hot when you do that.”

“Am I? What about now?” You sank your mouth down on his shaft and he fell back on the bed, pushing his hips towards you. As you stroked him with your hands and your mouth, licking the essence from him, he could not help moaning. Your name left his mouth more than once, as did prayers to your father. For more or for mercy you couldn’t tell, but both excited you. He seemed to get harder as you went and eventually he stopped you, pulling away with a sound of loss. You were confused. He had seemed to be enjoying it. You understood as he pulled you up and began to kiss you.

His lips were warm and full. He kissed like you were going to disappear any moment and he wanted as much of you as possible. He fed at your mouth with lips and teeth. When his tongue beckoned you accepted it with pleasure. The feel of him exploring your mouth was amazing. Descriptions of such a thing did not come close to encompassing the reality. You could have kissed him for days.

While he ravaged your mouth your hands caressed the bare skin you could reach. Soft flesh over hard muscle bunched and moved under your hands. It was a wonderful combination. As he moved his kisses down your throat you found yourself clinging to his broad shoulders. Powerful hands gripped your waist, at least until his mouth was stopped by your blouse. You helped him remove it, and the rest of your clothes as well. He lay you on the bed, so he could see all of you. You found yourself slightly self conscious, but he stared at you like you were something of great value.

“The greatest artists in humanity have tried to capture the beauty of angels. None of them even come close.”

You blushed at that remark, but sighed as his hands and mouth explored the skin he’d just relieved of its fabric confines. His hands seemed to burn where they touched, the heat pooling between your legs, making you feverish with a need for deeper intimacy. His mouth traveled down and he sucked lightly on the tender flesh inside your thighs. So close to where you desired him, but not close enough.

“Sam!” You begged him with his name and your hips, pleading for him to find your center and relieve this tension building inside you. You felt him smile against your skin. He looked up, watching you as his fingers found your most delicate place and opened you like a flower. You gasped, arching into his touch. His fingers swept bottom to top, gathering your own wetness and using it to assist his motions. The slide of his fingers against the apex of your sex made you moan in pleasure.

“You like this?” He stroked you again and you moaned for him.

“Yes! More! Please!” You were not prepared, as you pleaded with him to continue, for the next slide through your folds to be made by his tongue. Your moans became louder and you started to raise your hips into his motions. He wrapped one hand around your hip to hold you still, using the other hand to insert two fingers into your channel. You began a litany of prayer of your own to your Father. You had never dreamed that such pleasure could be found at the hands of another being. His mouth worked its wonders on your sensitive peak while his fingers filled you, stroking your inside in a manner that built pressure to an almost intolerable level. It reached a height where you did not believe you could take anymore, and suddenly it broke over you, this rush of incredible power and warmth, bowing you off the bed and making you cry out. The pleasure overwhelmed all thought and you lay, moving your hips against his fingers until you became too sensitive to take anymore.

Sam crawled up the bed, smiling, his mouth glistening with what you knew to be the product of your orgasm. He seemed very pleased with his performance, and you were more than pleased yourself. You showed him by wrapping your arms around him, throwing a leg over his hip and kissing him fiercely. His hand cupped the curve of your ass, drawing you in closer. You felt the hard heat of his unsatisfied erection pressing against you. You knew what you wanted, but didn’t feel as though you could ask. Sam saw the question in your eyes.

“What?”

“I desire you, but in a very specific way. I’m afraid you will not like it.”

“You don’t know until you ask.”

You described to him what you longed for and felt a wash of abject lust rush through his mind. It appeared the idea was not at all displeasing to him. In fact, you were fairly certain that his need for you had grown quite great and he was going to relish taking you in this way.

He kissed you desperately, then knelt on the bed. He turned you over onto your stomach and lifted your hips until you were on your knees, spread open. He rubbed the head of himself in the wetness of your orgasm, using you to lubricate himself. He found your entrance and began to push inside, painfully slow. You did not want slow, and you pushed backwards, trying to hasten him. He would not be moved. Finally he sank into you, his hips pressed tight to your ass, and the both of you moaned in the complete pleasure of it.

Sam needed no urging to begin moving in you. The heated tension you had felt previously was building again. The sensation of him sliding in and out of you, the pressure your sex exerted around his hardness, was indescribable. Soon he had found a rhythm that both of you took the most pleasure in, and that is when he asked.

“Now, Y/N,” he said, tension in his voice.

You answered by unfolding your wings. They spread out and around you, the tips brushing the floor on either side of the bed. You looked over your shoulder at him and his expression was stunned, but fascinated as well. He carded warm, rough hands through the feathers along the main ridge and you gasped, your head thrown back as you shoved yourself backwards, increasing his thrust. An angels wings were sensitive beyond belief. It was also a very intimate thing for another being to touch them, even another of the Host. His hands on you, hot and rough, tangling through the feathers to the flesh underneath made you buck under him, crying out. Per your wishes he grabbed the base of the wings on either side where they disappeared into your shoulders, his thumbs stroking your spine between. Your sex tightened around him as your pleasure increased almost double. Your reaction spurred him on and within moments he was moving in you fast and hard. The deeper he went the tighter his grip, using his hold there to pull you back into his thrusts.

“Oh, Father, Sam! I can’t! I’m…” you lost the ability to speak as again the world came apart around you. You knew you were crying out, loudly, so overtaken that your pleasure emerged in your native tongue and your body burst into blue white light. You felt Sam release into you and it merely prolonged your own ecstacy.

As your vision cleared you collapsed weakly onto your stomach, your divine light fading. You whimpered as Sam pulled away from you. You wanted him close to you. You rolled over and used your wings to gather him into your arms beside you on the bed. He brushed the hair away from your face, and you did the same for him. Studying his face in wonder, smiling, more at peace than you had been in millenia. He brushed kisses across your forehead, down your nose, and lightly on your mouth.

“That,” he said softly but with emphasais. “Was the most glorious moment of my life. I’ve never experienced anything like it.”

“Nor have I. Not since the fires of Creation at my birth have I known such sensation. You are a truly amazing creature Sam Winchester. You have brought an angel of the Lord to kneel at your feet.” He laughed at the idea.

“Does this mean we can do it again?” You could tell by his tone and his smile that he was teasing. You couldn’t help smiling in return.

“If you do not do this again then no priest on earth or in Heaven could forgive you such sin.” The both of you laughed and you found yourself dozing against him, holding him, feeling warm and relaxed. You hadn’t even remembered to fold your wings.


End file.
